The Kaijuvengers: The Aliens Strike Back
The Kaijuvengers: The Aliens Strike Back is the second installment of the Kaijuvengers films from the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe. It was KB Fan Fiction's 60th feature film and was released in July 2012. It is inspired by Marvel's The Avengers and The Dark Knight Rises. Plot The film is set a few weeks after the epic Battle of Mars in 2066. In Uzbekistan, Neronga, a Kaiju terrorist and a member of a mysterious intergalactic terrorist organization, attacks a ZAP SPACY supply base and destroys a spacecraft carrying Litra Anne on her way to the ZAP SPACY lunar base. However, Litra emerges from the blast and begins battling Neronga until he retreats by digging underground. Meanwhile, the other Kaijuvengers tour the Martian base after their hard battle to save the planet from Alien Baltan's invasion. Litra arrives at the base, where she is briefed by Reimon about the pearl stash of crime boss Gamakujira, who has been hoarding pearls across the solar system via a corrupt pyramid scheme. Gomora volunteers to join Litra on the mission. Meanwhile, Neronga sets up a base at a Baltan wreckage somewhere in the Moon near the site of the previous Battle of the Moon. He finds a communication device which allows him to communicate with Alien Baltan, who was seething for his crushing defeat at the Battle of Mars. Neronga proposes an alliance to the alien crime lord, who obliges to bring his army for his cause: to fulfill the organization's mission to destroy Earth. At Gamakujira's giant mansion in Io, a moon of Jupiter, Gomora and Litra infiltrate a party ball hosted by the kaiju crime lord and eventually find the pearl stash at a secret underground room. Litra dodges the laser grid and grabs the first of the pearls, throwing it to Gomora from afar. However, an alarm is triggered as a giant portal opens, releasing Baltan soldiers into the mansion. At the same time, Neronga and Alien Baltan crash the party ball and begin massacring the party guests before abducting Gamakujira. Below, Gomora and Litra realize that they are trapped when they encounter Baltan and Neronga, who overpower them. Litra manages to escape after receiving orders from Reimon, but Gomora got his back broken by Neronga. Baltan then orders his troops to take Gomora to a high-security prison in Io. At the Io prison which is located in a deep crater, Gomora meets inmates Telesdon and Gabora, who tell him the story of an escaped survivor. Meanwhile, Neronga began a killing spree by destroying a floating stadium which hosts a soccer game, killing Gamakujira in the process, while Baltan brings his allies, Mephilas, Zarab and Metron, to gather armies and launch a full-scale attack on the Jovian moon. Litra and the remaining Kaijuvengers intercept the situation and head to Io to fight off the invasion. At the same time, Gomora, Telesdon and Gabora finally escape the prison and liberate the prisoners. They head to the war zone by riding on Gabora's pet, a flying dragon horse-like kaiju named Dodongo. Gomora, Telesdon, Gabora and Dodongo join the battle as they clash with the combined alien army. During the battle, Gomora overpowers Neronga. However, Baltan intervenes and attacks Gomora. Intercepting this, Telesdon launches his flamethrower breath in an attempt to shrug off Baltan, but it hits Neronga instead, incinerating him to death. Litra arrives at the scene, and she, Gomora and Telesdon pursue the escaping Baltan. While escaping near the Jovian system, Baltan managed to activate a giant bomb planted inside Io which threatens to destroy the solar system. With no way to stop the detonation, Gomora informs Reimon on the situation, prompting him to summon a ZAP SPACY fleet to try to get the bomb out of Io. The fleet successfully hauls the bomb into a faraway red supergiant star, which explodes into a supernova upon impact. Meanwhile, Baltan and the alien criminals are cornered and arrested once again by ZAP SPACY and the Kaijuvengers. In the aftermath, Gomora and Reimon welcome Telesdon, Gabora and Dodongo to the Kaijuvengers. The Kaijuvengers spend the ending of the film in a vacation trip to the hot methane springs of the Saturnian moon of Titan, where Gomora and Litra begin a relationship. In a post-credits scene, Gomora and Litra accept an intergalactic mission - the first in their career due to them being monsters from Earth. Development Selection of villain In late 2011, KB planned to include several villains into the second film, with one being the major antagonist. Among the villains considered were Bemstar, Gan-Q, Salamandora, Gigi, Alien Metron, Ace Killer, Gundar and Alien Hipporit. Later in January 2012, Neronga is confirmed as the film's major antagonist, and KB also confirms the return of Aliens Baltan, Mephilas and Zarab. The other villains would eventually appear in subsequent Kaijuvengers films, with Bemstar becoming the major antagonist of the fourth film, Attack of Bemstar's Army. Category:Films Category:Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe films Category:2012 films Category:KB Award for Best Picture winners Category:KB Award for Best Direction winners Category:KB Award for Best Screenplay winners Category:Kaijuvengers films